PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core will be responsible for overseeing the daily functions of the programs in fulfilling the goal of this Program Project grant. The Core will provide administrative support, including support for grants and financial management; scheduling of meetings and seminars; coordination of activities between this P01 and UCLA academic and administrative bodies, and Cedars Sinai Medical Center. The Core will also provide biostatistical support for all research projects and the management of research data and shared data function of the program. It will have the responsibility of managing details of the budget, appropriately filing budgetary information, and will file progress reports and communicate with NCI. The scheduling, dissemination of information, and organization of the program project Symposium, including the participation of the External Advisory Board, and oversight of all the established policies for recruitment of women and minorities, and interaction with other NCI programs will also be the responsibilities of the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core is under the direction of Drs. Vay Liang W. Go and Guido Eibl with Dr. Gang Li providing biostatistical support as a Sub-Core Leader. The research projects are: Project 1 investigates adipose tissue inflammation in obesity-promoted pancreatic cancer; Project 2 explores chemoprevention of pancreatic cancer with lipid lowering and antidiabetic agents, Project 3 will examine the role of the pancreatic fibroinflammatory microenvironment in obesity-promoted pancreatic cancer. All projects are integrated, synergistic and utilize an Administrative Core and a Shared Resource Core, the Animal and Cell Model (ACM) Core (Core 1). The projects will also utilize the shared cores at the UCLA Agi Hirshberg Center for Pancreatic Diseases, NIDDK supported Digestive Disease Research Center, NIAAA funded Southern California Center for Alcohol Liver and Pancreatic Disease, UCLA Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI), and other UCLA shared core resources in fulfilling the Program Project's goal in chemoprevention and mechanisms of obesity-promoted pancreatic adenocarcinoma. These facilities are detailed in the Facilities and Resource Page.